Aisling The New Cuardian
by JamieMWeaver
Summary: This is a story of a Guardian with a trouble past. i know this isnt the Guardians of Time, but the thing didnt have what my Fan Fiction was about, so i choose the next best thing. i think you'll like it.


I'm reading a book called Guardians. It's pretty much a love story but with some action in it

Chapter 1

"You Aisling (Ash-ling) will become a new Guardian Angle, because of your sarfice on earth. I will grant you a power, to help you. It is something you wished to do the last moments of your life. This power will be called Amish." The pure light says. The voice is of a man, it's claming and understanding of all the worlds problems.

I nodd my head in understanding. I might have lift my body but I still hurt from them.

"You will go to my Guardians on earth now in New York. Becareful young one." The light says. With that everything vanshes.

Walking up the stairs of the HeadQarters of the Guardians. My body had the scars from when I was alive. I asked the light for that, so I would never forget what happiend to me. Over my slim sholders are a jacket I picked up where my step mom went to colloge. The boats I wear made a smacking noise. I knocked on the door, and I girl opens it. Her black hair pulled bak in a neat ponytail, her clothes did not fit her and were drokey. What had me was her purple eyes, they were beautiful yet also sad.

Her lips parted to say something to me, but then a tall guy came up behind her. I could see his wings, they spakled off of the light. His gaze was hard on me, he could kill someone with that look. This guy most be First-Guardian, his brown hair was long yet short, his build was was small but also strong.

"Who are you?" His voice was charming. Like every jerk in the world.

"Hi. I'm the new Guardian sent from heaven." The look on his face when he releized I wasn't human, was priceless. I pushed past them into the huge house. Nice, a little to fancy for my tast but all well.

I trun to see a dining room with people in the chairs. They were all beautiful, their eye's shoked to see me.

"Hi my name is Aisling. And I have a power called Amish." I intorduce myself to them all. They all look at each other in surpies.

"What!" Said an asian guy. His brown eye's looked confused.

"I was sent to you bacause you lost a member. And I was the purest soul." I lokked at everyone of them. One guy stood up, his face red with anger, they must have been close. He storms out of the room. "Jay!" Yells an asain girl, the two look almost the same, siblings? I look over to a girl, her beauty does not compare with a super modle. Her eye's are cold on me. I shurg it off as I go look at the table filled with food. I pick up a fruit I never seen before. Taking a bite I hear a gasp from a few people. I look around at the girl and guy who just came in.

The girls mouth was open. "You didnt vansh like the others." Her comment hurt a little. I dont want to vansh.

I finsh chewing the fruit. "Of course not, I never had it, so why would I have a mermory of it?" I ask her. The guy glares at me. Like I slaped in him the face.

Behind me I hear heavy foot steps. I turn in time to dodge the guy Jay, try to stab me. I droped the fruit I was holding, it fell to the ground.

Before I was able to controll it a flash back happened.

"HELP SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!" I scream at the top of my lunge. One of the men who had tied up my hands over my head, hit me in the temple to quit it me. I look at him with hate in my eyes. I hear a whimper to my right. I look at my little sisters. They had tears streaming down their faces. I felt anger swell in my chest. I look at the guy. His face wore a curel smile. I spat in his face. He cused and hit me again.

I look at the clock to see when the cops will come for us. I hope soon.

"So tell me girlys why should we spare your lives. The head guy asked. He was sitting in the chair, watching as we were tied, and my little sisters gaged.

"You let us go and you wont burn in..." before I could say anything else. The guy who hit me thorw me on to the ground. I felt dazed, but I tried to fight him off. I heard ripping. Then a breeze went over my bare back. Then fire was sit on to my skin, on my shoulder blade. I heard whimpers from my sisters, and evil curel laughter from the guys. I screamed from the pain, I smelled burnt skin, and smoke. One of the other men stepped up with a whip in his hand. He slashed at my back. Each lic brought new pain. I look up at the guy. Tears from the pain blurred my vesion. I wish I had the power to inflict pain like this onto people like this.

I felt hands grap the back of my hair. I was pulled up and force to stare at the man in charge of all of this. I felt the soft farbic of the sharts of my shirt, and bra fall to the floor. I glared at him. His eye's danced over my bare chest. I didnt care, I would make them sufer for this. Then another one of the guys came up to me. He knelt down infront of me. His hands traced my shoulders, down to my belly botton, and everything inbetween. When I spat in his face, his face truned red from anger.

I heard a soft click and chuckles from the others. Then the guy staped my, he went on a frency and kept staping me. The guy holding me up droped me. I fell to floor, I felt to weak to move, much less talk, my head spun from the blood loss. I moved my head to my sisters. They were trying to hold each other, crying.

I let a weak smile come across my lips. I want a power to save them. I want to keep them hidden from things like this.

Then there was a loud bang. And men and women. Stormed into the room. They tazed the men who broke in. Their bodies twiching from the electic bolt chartic. I felt my eye lets start to get heavier and heavier. I close my eye's in relief and defed.


End file.
